supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Friezalie Family 2022 Christmas
Meeting Pearl the Elf on the Shelf Nicole: "To begin the 2022 holiday season, Austin and Vanessa introduced their children to an elf on the shelf named Pearl." Austin: "Kids, your mother and I have a special guest!" kids come down Ava: (rolling her eyes) "Oh brother..." Miguel: "Who is it?" Ximena: "Yeah, who?" Vanessa: "This is..." (pulls out a pink elf) "Pearl, the elf on the shelf!" Ximena: "Yay!" Miguel: "Pearl? She looks pretty cute!" Ava: (sarcastically) "Wow, an elf to bring in the holiday cheer. How exciting." Austin: "Ava, stop with that sarcastic attitude. Anyway, Pearl came from the North Pole and is Santa's helper. Her mission is to check on your behavior. Every night, she'll magically fly back to the North Pole and tell Santa what you were doing that day, both good and bad things. Remember, she is watching your every move, so make sure that you're on your best behavior. There is one rule: do not touch the elf or else she will lose the Christmas magic and she won't be able to fly back to the North Pole." Writing Letters to Santa kids are writing letters Ava: "Dear Santa Clod, I may not have been too good this Christmas, but I'll bet ya can't afford coal this year on your budget. In today's society, naughty is nothing, fat man! Anyway, here is a list of what I want this year: A red 2023 Chevrolet, an iPhone X, fine quality makeup from Ulta, $100000, Grand Theft Auto 6 video game, Eminem CDs, Red Dead Redemption video game, some 24k earrings, PlayStation 4 slim 1 TB console - Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Bundle, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - Legacy Edition, Battlefireld 5, Call of Duty: WWII - Pro Edition, a new PS4 wireless controller, an iPod, an iPod charger, and 112 clothing store gift cards with $500000 each! I want a sweet 16 birthday party with my birthday cake to be 5-tiers tall, invite all my friends and celebrate it on a private yacht, and I want a strapless fuschia ball gown and a silver tiara with real diamonds to wear to my sweet 16 party. Don't forget the matching high heels, the red roses and the sash! You got all that, fat man? And another thing, i want my own YouTube channel and camcorder! Give me Justin Bieber to kiss under the mistletoe or I will kill you. And I better find these presents under my tree on Christmas morning or else. Your regards, Ava. PS, I mean it." Miguel: "Dear Santa Claus, I've been a real good boy this Christmas. Ava says hi, and Ximena is doing really good, too. I would like it if you would bring me a Silver Ripstick, a rock collection box, a Nintendo Switch and some games, and a Spider-Man: into the Spiderverse Blu-Ray. Oh yes, could you bring mommy some chocolate, too. Thank you so much for bringing me last year's gifts. Always believing, Miguel." Ximena: "Dear Santa Claus, I have been a real good girl this Christmas. Miguel has been doing good, and Ava says hi. I love the old classic Nickelodeon show, Rugrats so I would be very happy if you could bring me Rugrats season 1-9 on DVD, action figures, t-shirts, Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster plushes, and even Rugrats movies. Oh yes, could you bring daddy some coffee and sausage, too? Thank you so much for bringing me last year's gifts. Always believing, Ximena." Christmas Shopping Going to Grandma Isabella's (grandma Isabella's cat, Garfield is seen perched at the window) Christmas Eve Baking Christmas Cookies Saying goodbye to Pearl Christmas Morning Time to Open Presents and Look in Stockings Nicole: "Christmas morning rolled around, and the kids opened presents and looked in their stockings to see what they got." Grandma Isabella: "Yoo-hoo! Wake up, it's Christmas morning!" kids get up and rush downstairs toward the Christmas tree Vanessa: Why, it is an Amazon Echo Spot! Thank you, Austin! just finds a note reading "Dear Ava, Pearl the Elf told me that you were very naughty this year. You tormented your younger siblings, swore a lot, ran away from home, threw tantrums fit for toddlers, damaged property, and disobeyed your parents. Signed, Santa." in cursive Ava: "Grrrrr! I DESERVED PRESENTS!" opens his presents Miguel: "Woo-hoo! I got a rock collection box, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse on Blu-ray, a Nintendo Switch and the games Super Mario Odyssey, Pokémon: Let's Go Eevee!, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and Yoshi's Crafted World, and a silver RipStik!" opens her presents Ximena: "Yippee! I got the old Rugrats seasons 1-9 on DVD, Rugrats action figures, a "Rugrats in Paris: The Movie" Blu Ray, "The Rugrats Movie" bluray, "Rugrats Go Wild" bluray, an Angelica Pickles plush, a Tommy Pickles plush, a Chuckie Finster plush, and Rugrats t-shirts! heads to her stocking Ava: "There better be presents in my stocking." looks into her stocking, but finds coal Ava: "Coal? Are you fucking kidding me?" looks into his stocking Miguel: "Awesome! I got Hershey's chocolate bars, a glow-in-the-dark ball, a gift card to Burger King, a pair of sunglasses, a SpongeBob keychain, and a small bag of gummy bears!" looks into her stocking Ximena: "Yay! I got a bag of Skittles, a wind up penguin toy, a gift card to Walmart, a sheet of Rugrats stickers, a rabbit hair clip, and pens!" Grandma Isabella: Oh, Garfield. I have something special in your kitty stocking. (Shakes Garfield's kitty stocking and makes a sound and Garfield comes dashing into the room) (Garfield peeks into his kitty Christmas stocking in curiosity) Christmas Breakfast Christmas Dinner Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts